warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant!
By: Silver (I'll do my best to finish it! XD) Proluge The kit pricked his ears as he heard rustling ahead. He sniffed the air, only a few weeks old. He was dumped out by his clan, beacuase he was......diffrent. He noticed it was a bat. A older bat, near the end of its life. It gave a screech to the kit. "I'm not totaly like you, mister.....I'm a cat too." the tom kit whimpered, touching his paw to the bat's wings. It gazed at the things on his back......His large batwings on his back. Chapter 1, Flying solo Hoverkit growled as his wing tore. "Darn thorns..." he muttered. He then sighed. "Just a tear...." he murmured to himself. Hoverkit was typicly born rogue. He was born in MountainClan, but he had wings, so they chased him out. "There he is!" yowled an angry voice. Hoverkit's heart quickened, and so did his pace. They're gaining on me! he thought worridly as he heard pawsteps. "Kill him!" another cat yowled. No chance, i've gotta do it! Hoverkit thought. It would be his first time flying.....But he had no choice. He flapped his wings as he ran. Slowly, his paws couldn't touch the ground anymore. A breeze ruffled Hoverkit's gray and white fur. He looked back as he took off into the air. A black tabby, brown tabby, and white tom came to a halt. "Mouse heart!" the black tabby snarled. Hoverkit kept flying, not looking back. Three moons later, Hoverkit had found a new home with another winged cat. She was gorgeous! Her name was Lilykit. She was an elegant gray she-cat who made Hoverkit drool. She had pretty feathered wings, unlike his batwings. "You know, there's others like us." she murmured. Hoverkit blinked. "R-Really?!" he gasped. Lilykit nodded. "They've all been hiding......But, i've heard they have their own clan now," she mewed. Hoverkit stood up, msucles rippling. "We've gotta find them!" he hissed. Lilykit jumped at his snappiness, but nodded. Chapter 2, A Find Hoverkit and Lilykit had become 5=6 moons old. Hoverkit was panting hard, wings stinging with pain. Lilykit was sweating. "They're fake, i knew it..." whimpered Hoverkit, stopping. "No, they aren't! I saw a warrior there before when he was hunting! His name was Flickerclaw, a warrior of AirClan! i'm not lying!" cried Lilykit, padding on faster. Hoverkit bounded in front of her. "There's no such thing, Lilykit, he was obviously lying! We've been travling forever! Stop, or we'll die!" wailed Hoverkit. Lilykit turned on him, teeth barred. "If i stop, I'll just be killed anyway, Hoverkit!" she whimpered. Lilykit leaped into the air, flying away. "Li-" Hoverkit was cut off by a loud screech of an eagle. He gasped, seeing Lilykit....Below an eagle. It dove down on her, lashing at her back. Lilykit fell, but the eagle was swift. It caught her in its talons. "NO!" cried Hoverkit, leaping into the air. In a flash, the eagel and Lilykit were gone. Hoverkit kept flying and flying until he fell. "Kit? Kiiiiit?!" meowed a voice. Hoverkit blinked open his eyes. He was in a warm, cozy den. A handsome, black tom sat in front of him. "Ah, your awake. How the heck did one of our kind end up all the way in MountainClan?" purred the tom. "K-Kind....?" moaned Hoverkit. He then noticed butterfly wings perched on the tom's back. "AirClan, duh!" snroted the tom. "Oh, and I'm Mothdash," he added. "I'm Hoverkit," mewed Hoverkit. "Your six moons old, tom. Your an apprentice now, if you join," he murmured. "But my f-" Hoverkit began. "Lily'paw'. She already joined. He found her in an eagle nest, almost bird seed." meowed Mothdash, flicking his tail. Hoverkit gazed into the tom's eyes. "I will join....I belong" End! (Sorry its short, but its just to get the idea of Hoverstar's past. =) ) Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfiction